Coffins in the Mansion revised
by Breathless Aeris
Summary: Revised story of my orginial one.


Coffins in the Garden

The little town of Nibelheim was as quiet as a mouse that day. Only the sound of a violin could be heard from a distance. The ShinRa Mansion was the most ghostly thing in the whole town and any fool could tell that the violin was coming from there.

The whole five years that she had resided there, actually being held captive it was all the same. The dark dreary nights inside of that mansion that seemed to last for eternity. While the days let her see some type of light as she knew that she was not allowed leaving ever again. She had been trapped there not knowing that underneath her lay a secret that she would soon come to find.

-Past-

_Lucrecia Crescent, a 22 year old scientist that was new in coming up. ShinRa Headquarters recruited her right away when they knew how knowledgeable she was. She was Professor Gast's assistant for a few years and still to this day blamed herself for his short life span. He had been shot trying to protect her. Later she had become Professor Hojo's assistant which she was okay with but she always knew that something wasn't quite right with him. His experiments always seemed to be a little too weird but he always encouraged her that everything was alright and quite normal._

_She was later introduced to her bodyguard, Vincent Valentine. He was a new Turk and was about the same age as Lucrecia. She later found out that he was the son of Professor Gast and she treated him as sweetly as she possibly could. When she was around him she always felt very guilty but she never let it show. They were moved to the ShinRa Mansion in order to further their experiment which was called the Jenova Cell Experiment. Vincent and Lucrecia spent a lot of time together which enraged Hojo and that's when for a second time someone she was very close to was shot right in front of her. _

-Present-

As she sat in her room, she just stared out the window. She didn't have much life in her anymore she was like a dead corpse. She knew that she would have to get up eventually and look through the mansion. She sighed getting out the chair and going into the hall. She walked into a little office that held a small library. She had seen most of the mansion before but what she never knew was that this mansion held a few secrets. She leaned on one of the shelves and was a little surprised when she watched it moved. After all these years this was a first for her.

She looked into the passage and was a little confused if she should actually go down the stairs or not. She thought for a slight moment and just decided to go down the stairs. The stairs seemed to take forever to walk down it was as though she was walking down a long maze. When she finally made it down the stairs she looked around for a moment. It was a basement that looked like dungeon almost. She walked down the long hallway and made it to a door and when she opened it she was in amazement. "My goodness…" There was a library the size of a town down there. There were books on any and everything anyone could think of. She looked around for a few hours and fell asleep with her head on one of the desks. Her head was on one of the books that was titled, The Life Stream. She had always wondered about the life stream and she never knew why everyone was so obsessed with it. Without the life stream the whole population would die slowly like a bee that loses its stinger.

-Flashback-

_Vincent was watching Lucrecia from a distance as she was looking through a group of papers on her desk. She looked exhausted and like she needed a little break. He walked over to her and touched the top of her head. "Don't you think you've been working to much?"_

_She smiled up at him. "When you're a scientist all you do is work or at least that's the idea I've come up with." She chuckled a little. "Don't you have work to do as well?"_

_He shrugged a little. "I'm already doing my work I'm watching you, aren't I?"_

"_You have a point."_

_A few minutes later Hojo and a group and Turks walk in behind him. _

_Hojo snickered a little, "aren't you two just so cute."_

_Lucrecia stood up and Vincent just moved her back a little. "Stay back Lucrecia."_

"_What are you doing Hojo?" Lucrecia asked him a little worried. _

"_You should know better than anyone." He snickered once more._

_Two of the Turks walked over and grabbed Lucrecia and two other ones grabbed Vincent as he tried to fight his way out._

_Hojo pulled a gun out and shot Vincent as the blood from him sprayed on the floor Lucrecia just screamed._

-Present-

Lucrecia jumped up and wiped a tear out of her eye. She was still more depressed than ever and every night the same dream repeated over and over again. She got up and left the library and walked down the hall slowly sliding slowly against the right side of the wall. She stopped in one spot and almost fell backwards. "What the hell…."

She stumbled back and turned around looking around seeing a coffin. She walked slowly over to the coffin running her fingers over it slowly. She was a little unsure if she should open it or not, it could be one of ShinRa's traps or it could just be empty. She pushed the lid open and backed away slowly. She couldn't believe what she was seeing and she just put her hand over her mouth in disbelief.

He rose slowly as he had just been awoken. He turned his head looking over to her and at that time didn't have any emotion in his eyes.

"Vincent……" in her eyes this wasn't right and she couldn't believe it was him. He had been shot right in front of her and left for dead so how……

His eyes were slowly reverting back to some type of life. "Lucrecia…."

She wasn't sure what to say anymore she just kept backing away until there was nowhere else to back into.

He slowly got out of the coffin and walked over to her. He was fully dressed and his hair was just about as long as hers. His eyes crimson red now not the brownish color she remembered them as. "Lucrecia….my dear Lucrecia," he touched her face slowly and softly. His hands were cold almost frozen and his eyes only showed sadness and regret.

She flinched a little at his touch and looked at him, her body frozen as it was. Only her lips moved slowly. "Are you real?"

He nodded and moved his hand from her face. "You're so pale."

She was in so much shock she just fainted.

He caught her and carried her out of the basement and to her room upstairs. He laid her on the bed and covered her up. He couldn't believe how pale and dead she looked. It was as though she hadn't left this place in years.

She had awoken and she didn't exactly know what time it was but she did know that is was dark outside. She looked over and noticed Vincent looking out the window. She got up and slowly walked over to the window and stood next to him. She was still in shock and couldn't believe he was alive. Her mind flashed back to one of her experiments, Chaos. "Oh no…"

He looked down at her and wondered about her sudden output. "What's wrong?"

Chaos was one of her experiments that were never tested because there was never a good specimen to experiment on and Vincent was the perfect person. "I'm sorry…" Tears flowed out of her eyes. "This is my entire fault."

He was confused as to the crying and couldn't quite understand what was going on. He took her hand and led her outside and to the fountain that was in the middle of the Nibelheim.

She blinked a few times and couldn't believe that she was outside. She looked up to the sky and smiled looking at the beautiful moon. She hadn't seen it in so long and the air was so refreshing to her.

"I don't exactly know what's wrong and I'm not sure how you awoken me but I don't blame you for anything that happened to me." Vincent showed some sign that everything was alright.

At that time it seemed as though they were the only two people in the whole town as they stood in the middle of the square and looked up at the moon together.


End file.
